Blaze and the Beast
by Nightmare the Dragon
Summary: A cursed prince. A beautiful girl. A truly romantic tale. After taking the place of her brother, Blaze the Cat is now "prisoner" of the cursed prince, Sonic. He hopes that he can break the spell, while she just wants to go home. Will they ever find love? Based on the Disney movie, Beauty and the Beast.
1. Prologue

**Blaze and the Beast**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Beauty and the Beast.**

**Hey everyone! Nightmare the Dragon here making a new story. This story will be based on the Disney movie, Beauty and the Beast, but without the music. Now let's get on with the show!**

**Prologue**

There once was a prince that lived in a magnificent castle. He had everything. Problem is; he was cruel. He didn't show respect to his staff, and always rejected anyone he didn't like.

One day, on a cold winter night, while the prince was relaxing, there was a knock at the front door. Just as a black hedgehog was about to answer the door, the prince stopped him. "I'll take care of it, mister Shadow," he said. The hedgehog named Shadow nodded and said, "Yes, Master Sonic."

The prince named Sonic went to the main entrance and opened the door. Outside was an old woman wearing a shroud. "Please sir," the woman said, "could you spare a room for the night? It's cold out tonight, and an old woman like me can die out here. The only thing I have to pay you is this single rose."

The prince looked away in disgust. "Sorry, lady," he said. "But you're too ugly to enter my home." The old woman frowned. "Dear boy," she said, "many things are not what they seem."

"I don't care!" Sonic shouted. "Leave my castle!" All of a sudden, the woman's ugliness melted away, revealing a beautiful pink hedgehog, an enchantress.

"Prince Sonic," the enchantress said, "this was all a test and you have failed. You failed to recognize my true beauty and pushed me away. You are cruel and you must be punished."

"Wait," the prince cried. "Please, my lady, give me another chance!" But it was all in vain, for the enchantress touched him with her wand and said, "I curse you, I curse your staff, and I curse your castle."

The prince began to cry out in pain as he changed. His fur changed into a darker blue and his muzzle into a pale blue. His quills extended and turned white at the tips. Sharp claws ripped through his gloves and razor sharp fangs grew from his mouth. White fur grew on his chest and his shoes ripped from his growing feet. Finally, his fur became shaggy, and his ears much like a wolf's.

"What… what have you done to me?" the prince asked in a gruff voice. The enchantress simply answered, "I have changed you into what I saw in your heart." The enchantress handed him a hand mirror and said, "A hideous beast."

Sonic stared at his reflection in disbelief. "No, no, NO!" he cried as he threw down the mirror. The enchantress looked at him and said, "But I am not one to cause permanent curses, therefore, I will give you a second chance."

The enchantress held out the rose she had. "I've cast a spell on this rose to act as a timer," she said. "If you can learn to love and earn love in return before the last petal falls, the spell will break. But if you are unable to do so, then you shall remain a beast forever.

"The mirror there will act as your window to the outside world, for you cannot leave the castle borders," she said while pointing to the discarded mirror. "Tell the mirror what you want to see, and you shall see it.

"I must take my leave now," the enchantress said. "Farewell, Prince Sonic." Within seconds, she was gone, leaving the rose and mirror behind.

Sonic rushed up to his room, taking the rose and mirror with him. After placing the rose in a glass case, Sonic was in a rage. He began tearing fabrics apart and destroyed the furniture.

"Learn to love and earn love in return?" he said. "How can anyone love a beast?"

**Well that's that. What do you think? Okay, so maybe it's a prologue and not a real chapter, but the movie had a prologue. Sort of. But that's not the point. Please review and I will continue the story.**

**Nightmare the Dragon, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Blaze and the Beast**

**I don't own Sonic or B.a.t.B.**

**Chapter 1**

In a little town, a young lavender cat walks out of her home into the quiet village. Well, for the first ten seconds it was quiet, for as the cat entered the town, people began to come out and soon, the place was filled with chatter.

"Ah, good morning, Blaze," a baker said. "Good morning," the cat named Blaze responded. "I'm just on my way to the book shop."

After a short conversation, Blaze was on her way to her favorite place in town: the book shop. Blaze was an unusual girl. Unlike most at the time, she would spend most of her time reading. People would even question if she was well.

Blaze just ignored what the people said. In truth she was a bit shy, shutting herself from the others throughout her life. After a while, she went into the book store. "Well hello, Blaze," the book shop owner said. "Good morning, sir," Blaze said. "I'm here to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?" the book owner said in surprise. "I couldn't put it down," Blaze answered. "Do you have anything new?"

"Blaze, my last delivery was yesterday," the owner answered. Blaze smiled and said, "That's okay. I'll borrow this one."

"This one?" the owner asked as he took the book. "But you've read it twice."

"I can't help it," Blaze said. "It's my very favorite." The bookman chuckled and said, "Well if you like it so much, then you can have it." He handed her the book and Blaze left the shop.

She made her way through the square and towards her home. Just as she was a silver hedgehog walked in front of her. "Hello, Blaze," he said. "Oh, hello, Silver," she responded.

Silver snatched the book from her hands and examined it. "Interesting selection," he said. "But how can you read this? There are no pictures." Blaze just looked at the hedgehog and said, "Well, some people use their imagination."

Silver looked at her. "I think it's about time you got your head out of those books and get on with the more important things in life," he said. "Maybe go out on a date with me." Silver tossed the book on the ground and Blaze picked it up immediately.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass," she said. "Besides, I have to get home to help my little brother." A young bee flew from nowhere and said, "That little kid? He needs all the help he could get!" Silver and the bee started chuckling, which was infuriating Blaze.

"Don't talk about my brother that way!" she ordered. "Yeah," Silver said. "Don't talk about her brother that way, Charmy!" He smacked the bee on the top of the head and looked back at Blaze.

"My brother may be young, but he's a genius!" she said. Suddenly an explosion erupted from her home. Blaze ran to the house while Silver and Charmy laughed their heads off.

Blaze had just opened the workshop entrance and was almost immediately blinded by the smoke. She made her way into the workshop as the smoke cleared.

"Tails?" she called. There was some coughing in a short distance and she found her little brother, a young fox with two tails. "How the heck did that happen?" he asked.

"Are you all right?" Blaze asked. Tails frowned. "Oh, I'm just about ready to give up on this pile of junk," he said. Blaze smiled and said, "Now don't say that. I know you can get this machine to work. You'll win that competition and become a world famous inventor."

Tails smiled back and said, "Okay. Time to get this thing in ship-shape." He dove under the machine and started repairing it.

"Tails," Blaze said, "do you think I'm odd?" Tails rolled out from under the machine and said, "You? Odd? Why would you think of something like that?" Blaze sighed. "I don't know," she answered. "I just feel like I don't fit in this town."

"What about that Silver?" Tails asked. "He looks like a handsome man."

"He's handsome all right," she said. "But he's also rude and so full of himself." Tails rolled himself out of the machine and said, "Well with this machine, we can start a new life. Let's give it a go." He pulled the lever that started the machine and the two siblings braced themselves for another explosion.

The machine started whirring with multiple gizmos until it successfully did what it was designed to do; chop up fire wood. "It works," Tails gasped. "It really works." Blaze hugged her little sibling and said, "I knew you could do it!"

"Saddle up the horse, Blaze," Tails announced. "I'm heading off to the fair." After a few hours of preparing, the horse was ready and Tails was on his way.

"Come back safely!" Blaze called. Tails waved back to his sister and continued on. Things were going fine for a few hours, but it was starting to get dark.

* * *

"Oh man," Tails moaned. "I think I'm lost." He continued on until he came to a sign. Unfortunately, the post was pointing in several directions and the words were faded.

"I think it's this way," he thought and he went on deeper into the woods. A few minutes later, Tails was starting to get worried. He started to hear wolves howling in the distance and all within seconds, he fell off his horse and got totally lost as it ran off as it was being chased by a couple of wolves.

Tails looked around until he saw a few wolves on a hill above him. He took off in the opposite direction only to be chased by the wolves. He ran as fast as he could until he came to a large gate.

Tails pushed himself through the gate and closed it on the wolves. He walked back from the gate until he turned and saw a large dark castle. He let himself into the castle and looked around.

"Hello?" he called. He looked around again and said, "Hello?" He suddenly heard two voices in the room. "The poor boy must have lost his way," one voice said. "Be quiet," another voice said. "Maybe he'll go away if we are."

"Is someone there?" Tails called again. Unaware to him on a nearby table was a black clock with red stripes and a red candelabrum.

"Not a single word, Knuckles," the clock said. "I don't mean to intrude," Tails said, "but I lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night." The clock and candelabrum looked in the fox's direction. The candlestick looked at the clock and said, "Come on, Shadow. Have a heart."

"Be quiet," the clock hissed while covering the candle's mouth. The candle, who was apparently named Knuckles, stuck one of his flames under the clock's hand, who was named Shadow.

Shadow pulled back his hand from the burning and Knuckles said "Of course, kid. You're welcome in here."

Tails unknowingly grabbed Knuckles and said, "Who said that?" Knuckles tapped Tails on the shoulder and said "Over here." Tails spun in the other direction only to see nothing again. Knuckles tapped Tails on the head and the boy brought the candle up close to his face.

"Hello," Knuckles said. Tails jumped back and dropped Knuckles on the floor. "Incredible," Tails gasped. Shadow dropped down from the table in a rage.

"Well now you've gone and done it, Knuckles," he said. "This is just great!" Tails picked up the clock and started fidgeting with his functions. "How is this possible?" he asked.

"Will you cut that out!?" Shadow demanded. "Sorry," Tails apologized, "I've just never seen a talking-!" he was cut off mid-sentence when he was trying to stop a sneeze, but failed and sneezed in Shadow's face.

The black clock wiped the fog off of his face and Knuckles had a sympathetic look on his face. "Man, you're soaked," he said. "Why don't you come warm yourself by the fire?"

"Thank you," Tails said. The fox followed Knuckles while Shadow started to protest. But little did they know that they were being watched.

"Listen kid," Shadow said. "You've got to leave now!" Shadow fell down the small flight of stairs and made even more protests when he looked up. "No," he said. "Not in the Master's chair."

Tails sat down in the large chair and was greeted with excellent service. Shadow couldn't stand to see it. "Listen everyone!" he demanded. "I'm in charge here, and what I say-!" He was suddenly cut short by a speeding food trolley.

"How about a spot of tea, good sir?" the teapot on the trolley asked sweetly. Shadow got back up and said, "No, Vanilla! No tea!" Vanilla didn't listen and poured some tea in a cream colored teacup (Guess who.)

A light giggling came from the cup as he drank from it. "Oh, hi there," Tails said. Suddenly, the door burst open and a wind came in and blew out the fire. At the entrance of the now dark room, a wolf like beast waked into the room.

"There is a stranger in here," the beast said. Knuckles got really nervous at beast's entrance. "Oh, Master," he said. "Let me explain. You see this kid go lost in the-!"

He got interrupted when the beast let out a terrifying roar. Shadow came up to his master. "Master, just to let you know," he began, "I was against all this. It was all Knuckles' idea. He-!" but he too was interrupted by the beast. Both the candle and the clock ran off to hide from their master.

Tails didn't know what everyone was so scared of, but he was scared as well, even more when he saw the beast; a monster that seemed like a cross between a hedgehog and a werewolf. Tails fell right out of the chair as the beast approached him.

"Who are you!" the beast demanded. "What are you doing here!?" Tails backed up as he tried to explain. "Well you see," he stammered, "I got lost in the woods and…"

"You are not welcome here!" the beast interrupted. "Just listen," Tails said. "You see, I just…"

"What are you looking at!?" the beast interrupted again. Tails started to get real nervous. "Nothing," he answered. "I'm looking at-!"

"So," the beast said, "you've come to stare at the beast, have you!?" Tails fell back and panicked. "No, I just need a place to stay!"

"I'll give you a place to stay!" the beast roared. He then grabbed Tails by his namesake and dragged him off to the one place no-one wants to go to in a castle; the dungeon tower.

* * *

**Whew! Finally I got this chapter done! 'Bout time too. It was way overdue. And before you make any complaints about some of the characters playing their parts as you may call "Out of Character," I only did that to follow the original plot of the story. You know, all of the staff is afraid of the Beast, Gaston is a total d ^$, and a lot more. Well, that's all for now.**

**Nightmare the Dragon, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Blaze and the Beast**

**Chapter 2**

The very morning after Tails left, Silver and Charmy were hiding out in the bushes, Silver wearing formal attire. "Oh, boy," Charmy chimed. "Blaze is gonna get the surprise of her life!"

"This is surely going to be her lucky day," Silver agreed. He turned around towards group of people preparing for a wedding. "I would like to thank you all for coming," Silver said to the people. "But first I've got to propose to Blaze."

Many of the men laughed at the joke and the hedgehog turned to Charmy. "Now, Charmy," he said to the bee, "when Blaze and I come out that door…" he continued until Charmy interrupted.

"I know!" he said. "I strike up the band!" He then got a small band of musicians to play a sped up version of "Here Comes the Bride" until Silver angrily grabbed him and stuffed him into a nearby tuba. "Not yet!" Silver yelled.

* * *

Blaze was just sitting down reading her book when she heard a knock on the door. She went up to the door and looked through a device that Tails invented to see who was outside. The person outside, to her luck, was Silver.

"Great, what's he doing here?" Blaze thought. She opened the door and Silver walked right in. "Silver," she said, "what a surprise."

"Well, I'm just full of surprises," Silver replied. "You know, Blaze, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes." He then looked into a mirror and made sure that his quills were straight.

"This is the day that your dreams will come true," he said. Blaze walked back and went around the living room table. "What do you know about my dreams, Silver," she asked.

"I know plenty about your dreams," he answered as he sat down putting his feet on the table. "Just imagine this: A nice hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my lovely wife massaging my feet while the little ones play with the dogs. About six or seven."

"Dogs?" Blaze asked. Silver chuckled and answered: "No. Strapping boys like me. And do you know who the wife is?"

"Let me think." Blaze said, sure of the answer. Silver approached her and answered, "You, Blaze." Said cat stepped away and back towards the door. "Why Silver, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me," Silver responded as he placed his hands on the door behind her. "I'm sorry, Silver," Blaze said as she reached for the doorknob. "But you're not my type." She then opened the door and Silver flew outside and into a mud puddle.

"Here Comes the Bride" was then playing quickly with Charmy, who somehow got out of the tuba, leading it. He then turned around and saw Silver lying in the mud, finally stopping the music.

"So, how'd it go?" Charmy asked. The silver hedgehog, who was stained a light brown from mud, grabbed the bee by the throat and stood up. "I will have Blaze for my wife," he growled. "Make no mistake of that!" He dropped Charmy into the mud and stormed off. "Touchy!" Charmy scoffed.

Blaze then poked her head out the door hoping Silver left. "I can't believe it!" she said. "He asked me to be his wife. 'Madame Silver?' Yuk!" She continued grumbling when she heard a horses cry.

She turned and saw Tail's horse running towards her. "Where's Tails?" she asked the horse. "What happened? You have to take me to him!" She unstrapped the wagon from the horse and boarded him.

Within moments they approached the gates to a dark castle. "What is this place?" Blaze said. The horse she was riding began to panic until she calmed it down. She then saw something familiar. She went through the gates and picked up Tails' goggles. "Tails," she gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the castle, Shadow was pacing around as Knuckles stood in place. "You just couldn't keep quiet, could you?" Shadow said. "You just had to invite him to stay. Invite him to sit in the chair. Have some tea. Pet the dog."

Knuckles shrugged. "I was trying to be hospitable," he answered. As the two kept on going, Blaze walked into the castle foyer. "Hello?" she called. "Is anyone here? Hello?

"Tails?" she called as she walked up the stairs. "Are you here? Tails?" As she continued on through her search for her brother, Shadow and Knuckles kept bickering.

"You irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy-eared, slack jawed…" Shadow was then cut midsentence when he and Knuckles heard something. They then turned to see Blaze walking down the hallway.

"Did you see that?" Knuckles asked the clock. The two dashed to the doorway and saw Blaze going on. "It's a girl!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I know it's a girl," Shadow scoffed. Knuckles stepped out of the doorway. "Don't you see?" he asked. "This is the girl we've been waiting for! She has come to break the spell!"

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Shadow called out as Knuckles started following Blaze. Soon he started following as well. The two reached a door Blaze just passed and went on through it. When Blaze began following, Knuckles continued on while Shadow hid behind the door.

* * *

"Hello?" Blaze called. "Is anyone here?" She then saw a light going up the stairs. "Wait!" She called out to it. "I'm looking for my brother, Tails." She ran up the stairs up to the light, only to find a candelabrum in a niche.

"That's strange," she whispered. "I was sure there was someone. Is anyone here?"

"Blaze?" a young voice called out. Blaze ran up the stairs to a prison door and saw Tails on the other side. "Tails!" she cried. "I was so worried."

"How did you find me?" the young kit asked. Blaze grabbed his hand, and felt the temperature. "Your hands are freezing," she said. "I have to get you out of here."

"Blaze," Tails said. "You have to leave. Get out of here!" Blaze looked at her little brother. "Who did this to you?" she asked.

"There's no time to explain," Tails said. "You have to get out of here!"

"I won't leave you!" Blaze said. All of a sudden, Blaze was dragged back from behind when a roar erupted. "What are you doing here!?" a gruff voice roared.

"Blaze, run!" Tails called. A nearby torch was snuffed out by a great wind, leaving the room in darkness with only a beam of moonlight going through a skylight.

"Who's there?" Blaze called. "Who are you?" A large silhouette loomed in front of her. "I am the master of this castle," it said. The shadow moved to its left in silence.

"I came here for my brother," Blaze said. "Can't you see he's sick?" The shadow took a step forward, its emerald eyes burning with anger. "Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" it roared.

"Please," Blaze said, "he can die in here. Please, I'll do anything!" The shadow turned and said, "There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner."

"But there must be something…" Blaze trailed off until she got an idea. "Wait!" She called. The shadow turned its head towards her and growled. Blaze then inched into the light, illuminating her face. "Take me in his place," she said.

"You?" the shadow scoffed. Then something dawned on him. "You would take his place?"

"Blaze, no!" Tails exclaimed. "You don't know what you're doing!" Blaze ignored her brother and looked at the shadow. "If I did that, would you release him?" she asked.

"Yes," the shadow answered. "But you must promise to stay here forever." Blaze looked at the shadow curiously. "Come into the light," she said. The shadow did so, and revealed its true face: a beast that looked like a hedgehog crossed with a wolf. Blaze gasped at the appearance and took a step back.

"Blaze, no!" Tails cried out. "I won't let you do this!" Blaze stood up and went into the light as well. "You have my word," she announced.

"Done!" the beast said. Blaze dropped to her knees and covered her face. The beast unlocked the prison door and Tails rushed to her sister. "Blaze," he said, "don't do this. You still have a life to live."

The beast then came up from behind and grabbed the kit by his twin tails. He then took Tails outside up to a carriage. "Please," Tails cried. "Spare my sister. Please!"

"She's no longer of your concern," the beast said as he threw him in the carriage. "Take him to the village." The carriage then pushed itself up with its wooden legs and skittered towards the village, taking Tails with it. Blaze just watched the carriage as she began to cry.

* * *

As the beast climbed up the stairs, Knuckles called out to him. "Master?" he asked. The beast glared at the red candelabrum and growled, "What?"

"Well, since she's going to be staying for quite some time," Knuckles said, "I was thinking we could offer her a more comfortable room?" The master growled in his face and continued on, leaving Knuckles startled. "Then again, maybe not," he finished.

The beast then went up to the prison room and saw Blaze sobbing inside. "You didn't even let me say goodbye to him," she cried. "Now I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say goodbye." At that moment, the master then reconsidered giving her a better room.

"I'll show you to your room," he said. Blaze looked up at him in confusion. "My room?" she asked. "But I though…"

"You wanna… You wanna stay in the tower?" the beast asked her. Blaze answered with a, "No."

"Then follow me," the master said. Blaze then stood up and followed the beast.

**There we go! Sorry for not updating in a while. School was tough. Anyway, read and review. No other demands, other than no flames allowed and constructive criticism is acceptable. I'm still learning.**

**Nightmare the Dragon, signing off!**


End file.
